Love you, 'Lex
by TrustMe-IJustGetWeirder
Summary: Cherimon! Alex has been having nightmares and Charlie is there to help. Fluffy, so beware. Also, this isn't my forte, so reviews are appreciated.


**Hello! Today I have managed a great feat- writing my first Cherimon fic. No, but seriously, I hope you like this, it was kinda rushed but, when ideas hit they hit hard.**

Charlie crept softly past Alex's door. The wooden piece was slightly ajar, so he had to be careful not to wake the other brit as he padded down the hallway.

Charlie smiled to himself when he heard Alex mumble something incoherent in his sleep as he rolled over. The eccentric man had been having bouts of insomnia and nightmares of late, so Charlie was quite glad that his mate was finally getting some well-deserved rest.

As he continued on his quest to the kitchen (God knows how much tea he drinks, even at midnight whilst editing a video) he began to mull over his feelings for the other man. He had done this at least a million times, always reaching the same realization that he wouldn't accept- he was in love with Alex Day.

Every time their hands brushed together, he complimented Charlie on something he had done, or even gave him a small smile a dam would burst within the Bath native. His cheeks would flush, his eyes would close and his fingers would lock themselves together.

He sighed audibly and resumed pouring the scalding water into a Dr. Who mug, drowning his tea bag. As he began to climb the stairs of their home, all he could find himself thinking about was Alex.

Soon, he was back in front of his computer. He popped in his headphones. He found himself singing along to one song in particular, eventually just putting it on loop.

"I want to be Mrs. Nerimon..." he hummed the tune softly, chuckling to himself. Soon he ghosted up the stairs, glancing at Amy Pond before face-planting into his pillow.

Just as the escape of sleep was about to take him, he heard groaning coming from downstairs. He shot up in bed and raced down the stairs of the shared house. He gazed through the open door to see Alex whimpering into his pillow. Charlie was soon at the other's side, taking his skinny body into his own lanky arms. He began to whisper into Alex's ear, telling him that everything was fine. He could only imagine what the other was dreaming about.

Alex's POV:

I was standing with Charlie in a parking lot. I couldn't remember why, but I had a sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen. I inched closer to him as he turned to me, a look of fear in his eyes. Soon I heard sirens, they were headed towards us. Screeching tires signaled that someone had arrived.

The feeling I had only got worse.

By this time, I was only a few feet from Charlie, I could have grasped his hand if I wanted, and he looked at me. Our eyes locked. The moment was shattered as I heard the door of the car open and a man stepped out, his features still concealed by shadows.

Before I realized what was going on, he had a gun out. It was only a small pistol, no larger than a toy, but I knew that it was real. A shot rang through the stillness and a bullet zoomed towards me. But I realized seconds to late that it wasn't aimed at me.

It was for Charlie.

I reached out my arms to try and pull him out of the speeding metal's path, but it had already made impact. His knees buckled and I grasped his waist, pulling him closer to me. I held his dying form gingerly as the crimson liquid seeped through his hoodie.

"Charlie, don't leave me." I was silently crying now. "Don't go, Burg. I need you. Please stay with me. I-" My sentence was cut short as Charlie reached up to brush the tears from my face. "I love you Charlie." I sobbed.

Then I heard his voice. "Shhh.. Alex. It's okay. I'm here." he whispered. I looked down at the Charlie in my arms. He wasn't moving, but I still heard his sweet voice wash over me.

I was soon snapped out of my trance. My eyes fluttered open and I gazed up at Charlie. I was wrapped in his arms, my head nestled into his chest. My cheeks began to dust pink (Thank God it was dark.) and I wrapped my arms around his torso.

Charlie's POV:

I was holding Alex in my arms when he began to talk in his sleep.

"Don't leave me, Charlie" he mumbled. "Don't go. I need you!" his voice filled with urgency. "Please don't. I- I love you Charlie." he began to sob. I felt my heart soar in my chest when he said that. I enveloped his body in a hug as I whispered reassuring words to him.

I soon felt his arms wrap around my chest and heard him whimper again. I looked down to see him looking at me with half-lidded eyes.

"H-hi Charlie." he spoke softly.

"Good, your awake." I said, attempting to sound normal, but I was probably failed a it. How many times did you hear the boy you adore tell you he loved you?

"What happened?" his question pierced my thoughts and I turned my attention back to him.

"You were having a nightmare" I started "and you began to talk in your sleep."

"What did I say?" he sounded nervous.

"Not much. But you were telling me not to leave and that you needed me to stay." I didn't mention that he sounded so sad that it broke my heart a bit. "And you sort of told me that you loved me." I looked down at him. Even in the dark, I could see his cheeks flush pink.

"I'm sorry Charlie..." he began after a moment. "I get it if you don't want to live here anymore." I was shocked that he thought I didn't love him as well. I thought that it was rather obvious, at least that's what Tom and Edd had told me when I confessed to them that I was in love with Alex.

"No." I said softly, cutting Alex off from his rambling.

"What?" he asked, he sounded truly shocked that I wasn't gone already.

"I love you, Lex." I said, shocking myself with my own bluntness.

He smirked and I was about to speak again when I felt soft lips on my own. I soon let my eyes flicker shut and I melted into the sweet kiss. Alex's lips moved with mine as my arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer as his fingers knotted themselves into my hair.

It ended all too soon, and I rested my forehead against his, our noses touching. He was grinning like an idiot, and I imagine I was doing the same.

"Love you, Charlieburg." he breathed.

"Love you too, Lex." I said and captured his lips for another kiss.

**That's all. I hope you liked it. I've never written anything like this before, but I hope you enjoyed this. I take requests too, soooo...**


End file.
